


Nothing I Just Did is Anything I Would Do

by Pineau_noir, whatthefoucault



Series: Changing My Major [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: All the Soft!boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Be Jealous of the Cuteness that is my source material, Blow Jobs, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanart, Like, Loki is A+ at being unhelpful, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Seriously jealous, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve, Song Lyrics, The best Fanart ever, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: Welcome to Avengers Academy; founded in 1981 by Howard Stark and Peggy Carter to help train each generation's best and brightest to fight against the forces of evil. The Academy is now overseen by Headmaster Nick Fury who is also the current director of SHIELD. He may seem gruff but don't let his hard exterior fool you, deep down he's a rigid, by the books taskmaster. Also on staff are Hank Pym and the King and Queen of Asgard, Odin and Frigga. The professors take advantage of the Academy's state of the art technology and their own magical arts to teach our students the best way to take on Hydra, AIM, and any evil organization that threatens our way of life.Our campus is ultra modern with trailblazing features. The synergy between technology and our hands on teaching provides an atmosphere for learning that is second to none. So drop by and schedule a tour. We would love to show you what you can learn and how you can grow at Avengers Academy!Oran Avengers Academy au with soft!Bucky and soft!Steve. Also featuring, Tony Stark being a good bro, Wasp being the best, Loki being extra, Natasha being suspicious, and a badly written, extra cheesy song.





	1. I Don't Know Who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read my contribution to the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. I'm incredibly lucky to have gotten my first pick in art by the incomparable [ whatthefoucault](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/). And extra thanks to my beta readers, deepspaceprincess (her stuff is _AMAZING_ \- check it out) and my bestie Alyson!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Thanks, everybody. I’m the Winter Soldier. This next song goes out to my best guy, Steve.”

  
He's six foot four with the bluest eyes you've ever seen  
He takes away my hurt, my sorrow, my mean  
He makes me want to be a better man  
He's the one and only star spangled man with a plan

Steve  
I can't believe  
You want to weave  
Our lives together.

Steve  
If you were to leave  
I would grieve  
Now and forever  


\-----

Bucky Barnes had come to Avengers Academy with only the barest sense of himself. He had escaped Hydra’s clutches just days before he met the imposing headmaster, Nick Fury.

“Barnes, I don’t trust you. But I trust Steve Rogers and he vouches for you. So I’m going to keep my eye on you, but at the first sign of a relapse, I’m booting your ass to the curb,” Fury warned.

Headmaster Fury was a tall, imposing man with dark brown skin and an eye patch. He looked well put together in a long black trench, a crisp white shirt, and a black tie. Bucky felt scruffy as he surveyed his own outfit. His jeans were torn, his shirt was faded and worn in spots, and his black hoodie was a size too small. His hair hadn't been washed in days and it hung lank. Even his metal arm look dingy. Bucky knew he looked mangy and felt heat rise to his cheeks at Fury’s scrutiny.

“Do you understand what I'm asking of you, Barnes?” Fury asked. “Avengers Academy is unlike any other educational institution in the world. We don’t have classes in the most traditional sense, but you will be working hand in hand with some of Earth’s mightiest heroes. We need your help to fight Hydra, AIM, and all the other threats to the world and our way of life. Does that seem like something you can do?”

Bucky squared his shoulders. He knew Fury was asking a lot. But he knew that this had to be a better life than at the hands of Hydra. “I will try my best, Sir,” he replied.

“Good, let me introduce you to Janet Van Dyne, everyone calls her Wasp. She is our student ambassador and will show you around campus.”

Bucky turned around. Wasp certainly didn't look like a superhero. She was brunette, rather short, and her outfit looked impractical for fighting. He supposed the short yellow dress and tight black jacket would give her a full range of movement, but he couldn't figure out why she wore sunglasses on her head. White tights finished off her outfit. Bucky giggled to himself, a little hysterically, about the effort she must invest in keeping them clean.

“Hi, you must be Bucky! I’m Janet, but like Fury said, call me Wasp. Let me take you around campus and introduce you to everybody!” Wasp said, smiling brightly.

Bucky was startled at her words. She was, against all odds, genuinely excited to meet him. “Sure, Wasp, whatever you say.”

Wasp showed Bucky the dorms and Stark Tower, which included meeting the man himself, Tony Stark.

“Tony, this is Bucky Barnes. He’s our newest student. Bucky, this is Tony, my BFF!” Tony was young with brown hair, brown eyes, and a cocky smile. He wore a red jacket and boots that seemed to mimic armor. And there was a gauntlet on his right hand. The strangest thing about him though was the faint blue glow that emanated from his chest. 

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Tony said, distracted. “Hey Wasp, did you ever figure out…”

Bucky tuned them out. He was already a little over stimulated from being in a new place around new people and the two heroes were talking a mile a minute. 

“Oh, hey, B, sorry. We tend to get really technical when we get together. Super geniuses gotta stay on top of the good ideas, right?” Tony said.

Bucky nodded, eyebrows raised. “I...I guess?” he mumbled.

Thankfully, Wasp noticed his reluctance to interact with Tony and offered to continue the tour.

“So, over here is Club A, the only hotspot on campus. Wanna take a selfie?” she asked excitedly.

Bucky ducked his head, bemused and frankly a bit thankful to be outside again. He was glad to be away from the mile a minute technical talk Wasp and Tony had been spouting. 

“Sure, whatever you want,” he answered, shrugging

They took the quick picture and moved on to see Avenger’s Hall, the Quinjet Hangar, Pym’s Lab, the Timeless Archives, and finally the Blasting Range.

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, was at the Blasting Range practicing with her Widow’s Bites. Everything about her raised alarms in Bucky's head. She wore a black jacket, with a red shirt peeking out from beneath and a pair of black pants tucked into matching boots. The thing that he was most fixated on was a red hourglass necklace; somehow it seemed familiar.

“Who’s the new guy, Wasp?” Natasha asked with a smirk.

“Bucky Barnes,” Wasp answered.

Natasha’s smirk grew predatory. “Oooh, I know somebody who will be eager to meet him.”

Bucky looked at the two women in fear. “Who is eager to meet me?” he demanded. “What have you heard about me? I’m not under Hydra’s control anymore.” Nervous at her words, Bucky shifted from foot to foot and looked around as he scanned the area for potential threats.

“It’s ok, Bucky,” Wasp interjected kindly, noticing his agitated behavior. “This is one of the safest places in the world. And no one thinks you’re a bad guy.”

“Well, no worse than Loki, anyway,” Natasha retorted, “But, no, calm yourself. No one here wants to hurt you. However, Steve has been anxiously awaiting your arrival.”

“Headmaster Fury said something about Steve Rogers vouching for me, but I don’t remember ever knowing anyone with that name.”

Wasp and Black Widow shared a look. “Well, let me take you to him anyway,” Wasp said, her smile faltering a little.

They walked back to the dorms and Wasp sent a quick text on her phone. “He’ll be down in a minute.”

A few minutes later Bucky heard, “Bucky! Bucky! I’ve missed you so much!” He looked up and saw a tall, muscular man running towards him.

Bucky took in the man’s classic good looks. He had clear, baby blue eyes and blond hair that gleamed in the sunlight. A blinding smile was framed by strong features that tickled something in the back of Bucky’s mind. Steve was, well, Bucky wasn't sure if he had ever seen a more attractive man. Steve was kitted out in a soft blue sweater that had a picture of a shield with a star in the middle layered under a navy wool jacket. There was a harness that held a large round shield on his back and while Bucky couldn't see the shield he bet it matched the design on Steve's sweater. And for some reason he seemed very excited to see Bucky.

Bucky felt a little faint as he stared at Steve Rogers, Captain America, for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title of the fic and the chapter titles are all from [Changing My Major](https://youtu.be/tZZcpWlqeZw/) from the Fun Home soundtrack. It's pretty much the best thing ever. It's about a college age woman (Alison Bechdel, real person, this is based on her autobiographical graphic novel of the same name) coming to terms with her sexuality and discovering herself. I mean, and some other, not so fluffy stuff. But I love it so much and the song really embodied what I hoped to convey with Bucky. It's a song about love and hope and happiness and enthusiasm and it gives me heart eyes.


	2. I'm Radiating Happiness

  
I never thought I would find a love this pure  
When I'm down in the dumps he is the cure  
With a smile so bright it outshines the sun  
With patience and kindness, my heart he has won

Steve  
I can't believe  
You want to weave  
Our lives together.

Steve  
If you were to leave  
I would grieve  
Now and forever  


\-----

Bucky hid in his dorm room for the majority of his first week at the academy. There was a shawarma stand that was run by Tony’s bots, which meant he could eat at odd hours as it never closed. He also liked that the bots had absolutely no idea who he was or what he had done in his previous life. 

No one had been outright hostile, but Bucky felt heavy gazes from the spies of the group: Black Widow, one of the Hawkeyes, Mockingbird, Maria Hill, and strangely enough, Falcon. He couldn’t blame them for their skepticism; he knew being brainwashed into the Fist of Hydra and then coming to Avengers Academy seemed sketchy as hell. However, he had no way to reassure them of his intentions. 

Bucky was brooding in bed late one afternoon when he heard a knock on the door.

“Bucky, hey it’s Steve. I don’t want to pressure you in any way but it’s a beautiful day and I was wondering if you felt like leaving your room and maybe taking a walk?” Steve asked tentatively.

“Um, maybe…” Bucky stammered. “Give me, can you give me a few minutes?”

“Course, pal,” Steve answered easily.

One of the major downfalls of a long brooding session was the apathy towards anything even resembling personal hygiene. So Bucky got up, shambled into his bathroom, ran the sink water as hot as it would go and took a quick hobo bath; pits and bits. He roughly ran a brush through his hair and gathered it up in a sloppy ponytail at the back of his head. When he was done, Bucky looked at his appearance and sighed. 

“It will have to do.”

Steve was right, it was a beautiful day. The air was crisp but the sun was out, warming their faces. Bucky noticed the golden highlights in Steve’s hair while they walked. He kept glancing at Steve, noting that their strides were the same length so neither had to hurry or slow down. Bucky kept finding more evidence that Steve and Bucky had known each other in Bucky’s other life.

“So, um, Fury said you vouched for me. Thanks,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, no problem, Buck. Anything to help.”

“Did you, that is, did we know each other?” Bucky blurted out before he noticed the pained glance that crossed Steve’s face. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer.”

Steve stopped walking and looked Bucky straight in the eye. “No, don’t be sorry. _I’m sorry_ ,” Steve apologized. “Yes, we knew each other. You were my best friend. Hell most of the time you were my _only_ friend. We went to war together and you saved me so many times. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you the one time it mattered.” 

“Aw, Steve, don’t be upset. Shit! I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to…” Bucky started.

“No, no, you don’t ever have to be sorry,” Steve gently placed his hand on Bucky’s bicep. “I’m just glad you’re here and talking to me. I didn’t think I would ever see you again. I would very much like to be your friend again, if you want that.”

Bucky smiled and said softly, “I can’t imagine anything I would want more, Steve.”

\-----

Bucky’s walk with Steve changed him that day. He was still wary, but now he at least would go out and eat during normal meal hours. Wasp was always a delight and her girlfriend, Patsy Walker AKA Hellcat, was just as friendly and bubbly. Tony intimidated him. And the spies, well, they still spied on him. Falcon had not quite warmed up to him but he was no longer as vaguely hostile either. However the one bright spot in his life was Steve.

Bucky had been taking care of himself, regular meals and showers making all the difference in his outward appearance. Having normal hours for sleep and food, plus not smelling like a dumpster fire, really was helping his mental health. 

He had mandatory therapy sessions with the Asgardian Queen, Frigga. She was kind and patient with him. Early in their sessions she had politely asked to scan his brain with Asgardian technology. He agreed to the scan and Frigga discovered certain triggers that Hydra had implanted in his brain. Because she was accomplished with magic as well as psychology, she was able to remove his triggers during a few of her sessions. Therapy was difficult but he always left his sessions with Frigga feeling lighter.

Things finally felt _right_.

Until one day Bucky noticed Steve staring at him.

“What, do I have something on my face?” Bucky asked, smiling.

When he didn't receive an answer he started to get a little worried. “Steve! Do I have something in my _teeth?!?_ ”

Steve shook his head. “No, sorry, just wool gathering.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Whatever you say, Stevie.”

Steve's eyes got big at that. A flush started to color his cheeks.

“Good Lord, Rogers, what's wrong?” Bucky asked.

“No...nothing, Buck. Just...just you used to call me Stevie. Missed it is all,” Steve replied, his cheeks somehow getting even more red.

Bucky smiled to himself, knocked their shoulders together. "Come on, you big oaf, let's go get lunch.”

Bucky grew more and more amused throughout lunch. Steve managed to trip over his own feet, knock Bucky's drink off the table, and briefly choke on a piece of broccoli.

Once Steve could breathe normally, Bucky started to laugh. 

“Seriously, Steve, what the hell is going on with you right now?” Bucky asked.

“I don't… _I don't know!_ ” Steve squeaked out.

“I should...I need to go. Um, Natasha said, I forgot I needed to help Natasha with something,” Steve stammered. “ Um, yeah, I'll see you around,” he said as he stumbled off.

“That was super weird,” Bucky whispered to himself.

“Hello, Snowy Warrior. You seem to have given our dear Captain what Bug Woman calls ‘heart eyes,’” a man said as he appeared from thin air, startling Bucky. He was pale and thin, with emerald green eyes that matched his green overcoat, shoulder length black hair, and oddly, a golden crown that had antlers coming out the top.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Bucky growled.

“Ah, did my mother fail to mention she had taught me all of her tricks during your sessions? I am Loki, son to Frigga,” the other man said, smirking.

“She mentioned that you learned your magic from her but not that you used to it spy on people!”

“I _am_ the god of mischief, Snowy Warrior. It is in my nature to spy. And what a thing I have seen, America Man, so infatuated he can barely speak. Well, I must be on my way.”

“You can't mean…” Bucky started but Loki was gone in a flash of green.

“Holy crow it is so annoying when he does that,” said Patsy walking up to Bucky, after watching the exchange between the two men.

“He didn't, he can't mean what he said about Steve being infatuated with me? Can he?”

“In that regard, I'm sorry to say he's right. Not sorry that Steve likes you! I would never be sorry about feelings! I'm sorry about the actual agreeing with Loki part! 

“But Loki is right, Steve _has_ taken quite a shining to you. He was never outright sad, but he seems to have a new purpose in his life now that you are here. He seems to smile and laugh a lot more easily,” Patsy explained.

Bucky stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe her words. He was nothing special, just a grungy guy trying to remember how to live. How could Steve, _Steve Rogers_ , the very model of patience, virtue, kindness, _goodness_ , like him? Bucky’s mind raced as he tried wrap his mind around the idea of Steve liking him. 

Bucky liked Steve, of course. Steve was wonderful. He was generous and _good_ in a way Bucky admired. Steve stood up for the little guy, he fought the good fight, he gave hope to the hopeless...good Lord, Bucky needed to stop spending time with Stark, he was thinking in cliches. But, cliche or not, Steve was wonderful; beautiful inside and out. And Bucky was a former brainwashed assassin. Bucky's hands grew clammy from nerves as he thought about what Loki and Patsy had said.

“I need some time to think,” Bucky mumbled apologetically as he turned and started back to the dorms.

“Ok! Wasp and I are here if you need anything!”

Bucky spent a long and restless night thinking about Steve. He realized he was developing feelings for Steve. Feelings that went beyond friendship. He still scoffed at the idea that Steve returned those feelings, but he couldn't stop the hope that filled his chest when he thought about what Patsy and Loki had told him. Finally, when the sun was just beginning to rise, he slept.

\-----

The next day woke Bucky up too early.

“Ugh, why does 7 am exist,” he grumbled, “It's too early to be awake.”

His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies when he thought about the day before. He swore to himself he was just going to act normal, act natural, around Steve but he took twice as long to get showered and dressed. He spent extra time fixing his hair, then chastising himself for the trouble.

“Get it out of your head, Barnes. Steve just sees you as a friend; nothing more, nothing less.” But he couldn't help the tingling feeling he got in his chest when he thought about Steve's smile. The happy glint in Steve's eyes when they joke around. The warmth he felt when Steve gave him quick hugs.

He was thinking about what to get for breakfast when he heard the most timid of knocks.

“Bucky, can I come in?” Steve asked.

“Sure.”

“Hey I just...hey, you look really nice today. I like your hair down, looks real good like that. Um…”Steve trailed off.

“Steve, what’s up?” Bucky said and smiled at him.

Steve just stood there with the most earnest expression on his face.

“Steve?” Bucky asked again. “Steve, you're just...emoting at me and it's kinda freaking me out.”

Steve's face fell. “Sorry, I'm just, I...dammit! This is harder than I expected!

“Bucky, I like you. Like, _like_ you. And I don't want to make this awkward but…”

Bucky stepped forward to close the distance between them. He looked searchingly into Steve's clear blue eyes.

“Steve, I like you too,” Bucky said then leaned in and kissed him.


	3. I Feel Like Hercules, Oh God That Sounds Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, not gonna lie, all the clever stuff Loki says is from the game. I wish I was that funny!

  
[Bridge]  
He's the sugar to my spice  
He's the sun to my moon  
He's the warm to my cold  
He's the gentle to my rough  
He's the tender to my tough

Steve  
I can't believe  
You want to weave  
Our lives together.

Steve  
If you were to leave  
I would grieve  
Now and forever  


\-----

Because the universe had a _thing_ about letting Bucky Barnes being happy, as soon as his lips touched Steve’s, an alarm sounded.

“Shit!” Steve whispered.

Bucky gave him a sly look. “To be continued?”

“Definitely.”

They raced to the gates of the Academy. Waiting for them were Falcon, Black Widow, Loki, and Wasp. They were facing off against the Red Skull, the head of Hydra, and with him, a rather large number of Hydra goons.

“Schmidt,” Steve growled, “of course you would be the one ruining things.”

“Hello Captain. Ah, and the Winter Soldier as well. I had heard Zola’s pet project had escaped,” Schmidt replied. “He will be ever so happy when I recover the Asset for him.”

Bucky shuddered and shouted “I'm _never_ going back to Hydra!”

Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s forearm. “Don't worry, Buck, we are all here to stop them. No one will let them take you back.”

“He's right, James. We are all here to help protect each other,” Natasha chimed in.

“Any last words before we crush you like bugs and take over the Academy for Hydra?” Schmidt snarled.

“I think you look like an angry hot dog,” retorted Loki.

At that insult, Schmidt was further enraged. The horde of Hydra charged. They all had advanced weaponry. Schmidt pulled out two handguns that shot blue streams of energy. One of the lackeys had a glowing stick that seemed to crackle with electricity. Yet another wore gauntlets that also emitted blue energy. Bucky could see more rows of flunkies that were similarly armed.

“Ok team, we have trained for this!” Steve shouted as the men charged the Academy students.

Steve threw his shield as Wasp suddenly got smaller and took off. She flew towards the men, got bigger and landed a one two punch, knocking one of them out. That pattern continued as she took out more and more men. 

When the shield rebounded off the first three men, Steve threw it at the Red Skull. The shield connected with Schmidt's midsection but it didn't seem to do as much damage as Bucky thought it should.

“What the fuck…” Bucky whispered.

Falcon took off and swooped down, landing a blow, and yelling “Falcon punch!” before he took to the sky again. He kept up his pattern of diving and punching and was knocking out Hydra minions right and left.

Loki created some green magic that spread out like fog and took down a few of the men. “Stay down,” he said. He stalked through the crowd waving his hands and creating more green fog that incapacitated more and more members of Hydra.

Bucky could see Black Widow taking aim and shocking the men with her Widow’s Bites. But the site that he couldn't stop coming back to was that of Steve fighting the Red Skull.

Steve was graceful as he dodged attacks left and right. He ducked and turned with an elegance Bucky had not previously seen. Steve dodged blasts from the Red Skull’s guns and when he saw the rest of his team was almost finished, taking down the Hydra foot soldiers, he went on the offensive.

Steve used his shield like it was an extension of himself. He whirled and struck Schmidt in the midsection, in the shoulder, and finally in the head. That blow seemed to be the end of the fight for Schmidt and he crumbled to the ground.

“Ok, Wasp, get in touch with Headmaster Fury and let him know we have some prisoners who need to be contained. Falcon, Nat, I need the two of you to make sure nobody tries to leave. Loki, can you _not_ make things worse?” Steve said then he caught sight of Bucky.

“Bucky, are you ok?”

“I...I think so? I'm not _not_ ok?” Bucky responded. “Maybe a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry to freeze up like that.” Bucky felt his face turn red from the shame.

“No, no, don't beat yourself up. This couldn't have been an easy situation for you. I'm sorry your first time out was against Hydra,” Steve murmured as he threw his arm around Bucky's shoulders. “If it's too much, I'll talk to Fury about finding a non-combatant role for you.”

“No it's, ok. I'm ok. Just a little surprised,” Bucky replied. “I think I just want to go back to my room.”

“Do you want to be alone?” Steve asked with a dopey look on his face.

“No, recommend a good movie, huh?” Bucky replied with a small smile.

“I think I can do that, pal.”

\-----

The shock of combat meant that even though Bucky and Steve had admitted their feelings to each other and shared a short kiss, they only watched a movie and snuggled that afternoon. A week later, when they had made no more progress on the relationship front, Bucky started to get antsy.

“I don't understand!” he whined to Wasp and Hellcat. “I thought things were going so well! We kissed, he said he liked me, and since then, nothing beyond a few hugs!” 

They had all met up for lunch and were taking a leisurely stroll around campus to help digest the copious amounts of pizza they had just ingested.

“I think he thinks he's giving you space,” Patsy said gently.

“We can help,” added Wasp.

“Help? Who needs help?” Tony asked as he joined their group, interrupting both their walk and conversation.

“Nothing, nobody needs help…” started Bucky.

“Bucky is trying to woo Steve!” Wasp exclaimed, smiling and jumping a little and clapping her hands from the excitement.

“Ugh, really Wasp? And ‘woo'?”

“What? You _don't_ want me to help my bestie?” Tony said and gave Wasp a high five. “Operation: Bucky and Steve is a go!

“Wait, we can come up with something better than that. Hmmmm...” Tony trailed off. “Got it,” he said pointing directly at Bucky. “Operation: ‘Stecky’ is on!”

“No. No, no,no. This is a nightmare, Tony you did not just give us a terrible combo name. I refuse to accept this.”

Tony just smiled.

\-----

Operation: “When a Bucky loves a Steve” (always sung to the tune of the Percy Sledge song) was a go, much to Bucky's dismay. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the help, he did, it was the level of enthusiasm Tony had in “helping”. So far his suggestions had been... less than helpful.

Tony, Wasp, Hellcat, and Bucky were all lounging in the common room at Stark Tower when Tony started listing his ideas.

“Ok, so we need to plan a big dance and give you a makeover. Style your hair, take your glasses off, put you in a nice suit, and let you strut down a huge staircase. I'll add one to my tower. Steve won't be able to resist you, I promise!”

“Tony, that's the plot of almost half of 90s high school rom-coms!” Wasp shouted with a fond look.

“Ok, then, how you open an independent bookstore and Steve opens a big chain bookstore and runs yours out of business while you both fall in love through emails?”

Patsy sighed and rolled her eyes. “Tony, that's ‘You've Got Mail’”.

“Ok, this one is perfect, I promise. I'll put myself into a medical coma and you tell Steve that we were dating so he gets jealous and sweeps you off your feet.”

“Tony, they already kissed, they don't need to act out ‘While You Were Sleeping’ in real life,” Wasp said with a giggle. 

“But Steve was frozen for years!” Tony shouted excitedly. He got up and started to pace around the room. “He doesn't know all the plots to these movies! It's perfect and it always works out in the end!”

“Do you have anything that's not directly stolen from a movie?” Bucky asked, exasperated.

Tony, Wasp, and Patsy all shared a look and smiled.

“Yeah, I think we can come up with something,” Wasp said gently. “Tomorrow night, after dinner, look nice and show up at Club A. I'll talk to Falcon to get Steve there too. Tony was a little unrealistic about his plans but a little movie romance might not be the worst idea,” she continued.

“We're all here to help both of you,” Patsy added.

\-----

The next night, Bucky was too nervous to eat. He walked in circles around his room, unable to keep his anxious energy at bay. 

Finally he got a text.

**[Wasp]** Operation “When a Bucky Loves a Steve” is a go

Bucky groaned at the ridiculous name his friends had apparently given his love life.

**[Wasp]** BUCKY! That was Tony! 

**[Wasp]** But yeah, time to come to Club A.

Bucky walked out of his room, down the stairs, and headed towards the club. Along the way he saw Loki who patted his shoulder and murmured a “best of luck, Snowy,” much to Bucky's confusion.

Wasp and Patsy were outside the club with big smiles on their faces.

“I'm so excited, Bucky!” Patsy whisper shouted.

“Go get him,” Wasp added.

With all the bizarre reactions, Bucky had no idea what he was walking into. He opened the door and saw Steve standing in the middle of the club with a goofy grin on his face. 

“I think our friends are trying to tell us something,” Steve said as he gestured around the room.

Bucky's breath caught as he saw fairy lights wrapped around all the support beams and columns, vases overflowing with flowers on every table, and, inexplicably fat little cupids floating around the ceiling.

“Holy shit, they _did_ cast us in a 90s rom-com,” Bucky said with laughter in his voice as he walked to where Steve was standing.

“Our friends are weirdly invested in our relationship,” Steve said with a smile so big it made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“I don't…” Bucky started but had to stop to clear his throat. “I don't know what you see in me Steve. I'm not the guy from back home. And you're you and you deserve so much…”

“Don't tell me what I deserve, Bucky. I like you, I do. I like who you were before and I like who you are now. You're kind and accepting. You are so strong.

“You started your whole life over again and instead of living in your past, you are actively trying to move forward and bring good to the world. I know you don't want others to see, but you care so much, Bucky. You have always had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met.

“Plus, you're hot as hell.” Steve blushed at his declaration.

Suddenly, piano music tinkled in and a woman's voice, slightly raspy and with a faint British accent, started singing. She got to the chorus and Bucky felt tears spring to his eyes when he heard her sing:

> “I hope you don't mind,  
>  I hope you don't mind,  
>  That I put down in words,  
>  How wonderful life is now you're in the world.”  
> 

Steve held out his hand and smiled. “They went through a lot of work for us. Wanna dance?” he whispered.

“Sure,” Bucky whispered back.

They held each other and swayed in little circles for what felt like hours. Bucky felt effervescent. He felt like his feet were barely touching the ground. He felt happy, so fucking happy. He couldn't believe how drastically his life had changed in the last couple of months.

He felt a surge of affection, not just for Steve, but for his new friends, Wasp, Patsy, Tony, and even Loki. He grew confident from the knowledge that the people he cared about, also cared about him. He decided to act on his new confidence.

“Steve, I know this is technically our first date, but would you like to come up to my room?”

A hot look crossed Steve's face. “Sure, Buck.”

They hurried to the dorms, holding hands the entire way.

As soon as they were both in the room, Bucky pinned Steve to the door.

“This ok?” he asked kissing up Steve's neck.

“Uh, yeah, this is great,” Steve responded wrigging in Bucky's arms.

“Great,” Bucky growled and captured Steve's mouth.

They kissed, hot, open mouth kisses that in no way mimicked their sweet, slow dance in the club. They explored each other's mouths and traded moans. When kissing wasn't enough, Bucky ground his hips into Steve.

“Fuck,” he spat out, feeling Steve's hard cock rub against his own.

“Less pants?” Steve asked.

“And no more standing,” agreed Bucky.

They quickly shed their clothes until they were in their boxers. Bucky couldn't stifle a laugh when he saw Steve's Iron Man branded underwear.

“They were a present and you know I can't just throw things away,” Steve explained. “Plus they are super soft and it's laundry day.”

“It's fine, I just didn't think Tony was going to invade every aspect of our love life,” Bucky said as both men dissolved into giggles.

When they had finally composed themselves, they lay on Bucky's small bed, on their sides, facing each other.

Steve suddenly got nervous. “How much do you want to do tonight? I...I don't have a lot of experience, especially with a man and I…well, I just don't really know what I'm doing.”

Bucky felt his chest fill with fondness at Steve's admission. “How about we keep it to what we do to ourselves in our ‘alone' time? So, nothing below the belt except hands.”

Steve sighed in relief. “Perfect, Buck.”

With clear boundaries set, Bucky relaxed and shimmied out of his boxers. He saw Steve do the same.

Steve made the first move this time, leaning in and capturing Bucky's mouth in a sweet kiss. They were no longer hurried and took time licking into each other's mouths and groaning softly.

Bucky's right hand migrated to Steve's hips stroking the protruding bone. “Still good, Stevie?” he whispered.

“Yeah, perfect.”

Bucky's hand moved down and gently tangled in the curls of Steve's pubic hair.

“And this?” he asked.

“Yes, you jerk,” Steve huffed out, exasperated.

Bucky laughed and then gently stroked Steve's cock from root to tip.

“Hang on,” Bucky said, “got something that will help.” 

He rolled over and pulled open the drawer in his bedside table. Grabbing what he wanted, he rolled back and slicked up his hand with lube.

“Gah, so much better, Buck,” Steve breathed out. “Let me...yeah, give me the bottle.” Steve fumbled with the bottle and poured lube on his hand.

Steve followed Bucky's actions and soon they were panting into each other’s mouths as they both experimented with speed and grip on the other's cock.

Steve found out what Bucky liked first, tight and slow, and reduced Bucky to a quivering mess.

“God, yes, just like that,” Bucky gasped. “I'm gonna...gonna come, Stevie.” A few more strokes and he did, spilling his release all over Steve's hands and the sheets below them.

“Fuck that was hot,” Steve growled.

Bucky kept stroking him until he too, made a mess on the sheets.

They traded lazy kisses until Steve scrunched up his face. “We're disgusting. Shower and then cuddling?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's [Your Song](https://youtu.be/D9AFMVMl9qE) by Ellie Gouding because I'm a sappy sap who loves sappy things.
> 
> Also smut! And badly written action scenes! And 90s movie references!


	4. I've Become Someone New

  
I think he's too good for me but he swears he's not  
He wore down my defenses until these feelings I caught  
Loving him makes me fly so high  
He's all that I want, he's my best guy

Steve  
I can't believe  
You want to weave  
Our lives together.

Steve  
If you were to leave  
I would grieve  
Now and forever  


In the weeks that followed, Bucky found himself becoming more comfortable in his own skin. He also started becoming friendly with more and more of the students on campus. Steve became his best friend, as well as his boyfriend, and if bystanders expected to see him do a happy dance at that proclamation, then they were in luck. Hawkeye, Clint Barton, also started to become a friend. Sam was much friendlier now, due to the co-best friend title they shared, but still gave Bucky what Tony called the “shovel talk”. Loki was still strange but also oddly helpful when it came to grand, romantic gestures. Bucky and Steve would be taking a walk, hand in hand, and suddenly romantic music would follow them; or they would be eating and falling stars would surround them. Wasp and Patsy were as wonderful and as supportive as always. Tony was friendly but Bucky still got intimidated by his constant techno babble.

Natasha was the only hold out. She was still cool towards Bucky. She was never rude but Bucky never felt totally at ease in her presence. Though the Academy wasn't a traditional university, it was still a school and gossip ran rampant. Bucky heard that Natasha’s reluctance to spend time with him was due to their time together in the Red Room. Bucky still didn't have any memories from his earlier life, but he knew if Natasha was uncomfortable about their shared past, he was glad not to remember.

One day he was going back to his room, alone for once, and he saw a large bulky package. Later he would realize how comfortable he was at the Academy when his first though was “present” and not “threat”. He picked up the box, surprised that it was lighter than it looked and took it inside. He set it down at a different angle and saw a red hourglass icon painted on the top.

“What did _Natasha_ send me?”

Not being a patient man, he ripped into it and his jaw dropped when he saw it was a guitar. The body was black with a red star in the middle. The red from the star continued up the neck of the instrument. He was shocked. A note fluttered out.

> James,
> 
> I know you think I don't like you, but that is not the case. I don't know that I will ever be comfortable in your company, but I would like to try and be friends. Steve means a great deal to me, and as you mean a lot to him, I would like to try and build a relationship with you.
> 
> I don't know how most people start friendships but I saw this guitar and thought you might like it. Clint has a few hidden talents, music is one, and he has agreed to give you some lessons.
> 
> Natasha  
> 

Bucky's mouth dropped open. He didn't know how to respond to the gift. He texted Steve and asked him to drop by so they could figure out a way to thank Natasha for her generosity.

\-----

Bucky took to the guitar like a duck took to water. He was rarely seen around campus without it and his song catalogue kept growing and growing. True to Natasha's note, Clint was indeed very musically talented and a patient teacher.

One day, Bucky was relaxing outside with Wasp and Patsy when they suggested something that made his brain stop working for a few seconds.

“I'm...I'm sorry, you think I should what?” he exclaimed.

“Wasp and I were talking and we think you should do a show at Club A. They have karaoke nights and occasionally have guest performers. You're so talented and we think you should play for everybody,” Patsy said, with a big smile. “Steve, especially, would enjoy it,” she added.

“Steve has seen me play before.”

“Yeah, and almost immediately after the two of you disappear into your room for an hour!” Wasp chimed in.

Bucky groaned at that. He knew he and Steve were less than discreet at times but he hadn't realized their friends had noticed a _pattern_ to their bedroom activities.

“It will be fun!” Patsy said. 

“Yes Snowy Warrior, Bug Woman and Hellcat are correct. America Man will surely swoon should you decide to perform music at Club A,” Loki purred, once again appearing with no warning.

“Dammit, Loki, I thought you said you were going to stop scaring me like that!” Bucky shouted.

“Did we agree, or did you just tell me of your wishes? Because the two are completely different,” Loki said with a smirk.

“Loki…” Patsy started.

“Yes, Hellcat?” Loki replied with raised eyebrows. For reasons unknown to Bucky, Patsy was the only person who wasn't given an alternative name. Bucky had asked her and she mumbled something about Hell and Mephisto.

“Please, don't sneak up on us. You know it is only entertaining to you,” Patsy continued.

“I will try, but I promise nothing. However, I do agree that the brooding one should serenade the patriotic one. I will speak to the manager at Club A and secure a date in a fortnight.” At that proclamation, Loki vanished again.

“Well, you heard him Bucky, let's get things together for your show!” Wasp exclaimed. “There's so much to do; choose a set list, decide on decorations, pick an outfit! All of my favorite things!”

Bucky just groaned at his friends and cradled his head in his hands.

\-----

The next two weeks were a blur of practicing with Clint, planning with Wasp, and constant encouragement from Patsy. Steve was a soothing presence at his side, always keeping him grounded and calm. Bucky was even able to sneak some extra time in with Clint to plan a surprise for Steve.

Finally the weeks were up and his show was in less than 24 hours.

“It feels like we're getting married,” complained Steve the night before. 

They were sitting on Steve's bed, leaning on each other and relaxing in his room. “We can't see each other until tomorrow night! What is wrong with our friends?” he asked with laughter in his voice.

Bucky laughed with him and moved to embrace him. “They are ridiculous but they mean well,” he whispered, “And I don't want to jinx anything but things have been quiet here lately so I think everybody is bored. We must be good entertainment. Besides I would probably be _more_ nervous with you around before the show.

“Just let Sam do whatever he has planned for you tomorrow. Do super dudebro things together,” Bucky said smiling.

The two men kissed, chaste and sugar sweet before Bucky got up to leave.

“I'll see up tomorrow night, Steve. Don't you dare be late.”

“Don't worry, I'll be there, front row, to cheer on my fantastically talented and ridiculously hot boyfriend.”

Bucky blushed and turned back to kiss Steve again.

“Ok, I _really_ need to go now. See you tomorrow, Stevie,” he whispered.

\-----

The next day was a blur of activities. Breakfast with Wasp and Tony, last minute practice with Clint, and finally the part he had been dreading, fashion advice with Natasha.

“I have just the thing, James,” she said after the group ate lunch, “This scruffy look may have worked for a while, but if you really want to knock Steve off his feet, we need to get you something a little nicer. I have something for you.”

“I feel like this is the start to that poem, "'Will you walk into my parlour?” said the Spider to the Fly.’ You're not going to poison me, right?” Bucky said, only half joking.

“James, if I were going to hurt you, you would know. But that is not the case. Today. I just want to help you with your big night.”

“On that, frankly unsettling note, lead the way. I guess.”

They didn't go to the dorms like Bucky expected but instead went into Stark Tower. They walked into a meeting room where various hair styling tools were laid out on a table. And was that a makeup bag?

At Bucky's confused look, Natasha murmured “did you think I was taking you to my room? A lady has to keep her secrets, after all.”

“Bucky! Natasha! You made it!” exclaimed Wasp as she and Patsy walked in.

“Oh, thank God,” whispered Bucky.

“Natasha, Wasp, and I picked out something you will hopefully love,” Patsy said and gestured to a hanging garment bag.

Bucky unzipped it and gasped. Inside was a new pair of black skinny jeans, a soft gray t-shirt, and a new hoodie.

“That's...that's Steve's star…” he started as he stared at the shirt.

“We thought you might enjoy a little tribute to Steve,” Patsy explained.

“And the hoodie…” he trailed off.

“That's just for you, Bucky,” Wasp said, kindly.

The hoodie had a charcoal body and blue sleeves. But what caught Bucky's eye, and brought tears to his eyes, was the red star on the left shoulder that matched his guitar. 

“That's...that's _my_ star.”

“We wanted to give you clothes that had something for you and something for Steve,” said Natasha with a small smile.

Bucky cleared his throat. “Thanks, I love it.”

“Enough of these pesky feelings,” Loki murmured as he appeared from thin air.

“Gah!” shouted Bucky, “I thought I told you not to scare me like that!”

“Sorry,” Wasp replied. “We actually asked him here to help this time.”

“But you _still_ shouldn't scare us like that,” Patsy said, scolding the god of mischief.

“Yes, yes, Patsy, and the Bug and Widow women did indeed ask for my help,” Loki smirked.

Patsy and Natasha were on “hair duty” as they called it. The insisted on a trim to get rid of the split ends. They also subjected Bucky to a conditioning treatment which he thought sounded dumb but made his hair feel silky and look shiny. He quit complaining about the pampering when he saw how much better he looked.

Wasp made sure his clothes for just right. She nipped and tucked some seams in his shirt that made it fit like it was made for him. She convinced him to roll up his sleeves a little to show of his metal arm. He had never felt more confident. 

It was almost time for Bucky's show when the women finished. Then he learned Loki’s contribution to his makeover: eyeliner. 

He was a little apprehensive, letting Loki that close to his eyes with something pointy sounded like a terrible idea. Ultimately he had to concede that Loki had done good job and was exceedingly gentle. 

Bucky liked at himself in the mirror and loved the way he looked. His gray-blue eyes turned the color of steel with the black liner. His hair looked healthy, his clothes were clean and new, hell, he had even polished his metal arm. He felt hot as fuck and loved by his friends.

“Let's do this!” he said with a huge smile on his face.

Then suddenly his face fell.

“What's the matter, James?” asked Natasha.

“Nothing much, just Stark is never going to let us live down the makeover. He will always say his cheesy rom-com plots won the day. He will be insufferable.”

The small group of friends looked at each other and started laughing.

“There are worse things, I suppose,” Bucky mused with a smile.

\-----

Bucky's show went off without a hitch. His setlist was a perfect blend of fast and slow. At least half the audience sang along with him on every song. He saw his friends peppered in the crowd; Falcon and Patsy were dancing, Clint was playing the air guitar, Frigga was positively beaming at him. Even Headmaster Fury could be seen tapping his foot from time to time. But what meant the most to him were the people in the front row: Natasha, Steve, Wasp, Tony, and Loki.

He finally got to the song he was most excited and nervous about.

“Thanks, everybody. I’m the Winter Soldier. This next song goes out to my best guy, Steve.”

Bucky couldn't open his eyes, nerves getting the better of him. He sang almost the whole song with his eyes closed, the temporary loss of his sight making him feel like he was singing this song only to Steve.

He got to the last chorus and finally opened his eyes. He saw Natasha singing along. He saw Steve, smiling with what he assumed were Loki's contribution: hearts floating around his head. Wasp was recording the performance on her phone. Tony had fallen asleep, no doubt due to exhaustion from changing Club A from a generic bar to what now felt like an intimate club (Bucky had heard the sounds of construction all night). And Loki, whose intentions Bucky still could not fathom, had a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bucky finished singing. “Thanks, like I said that was for my best guy. Steve, I love you. Thanks for everything,” Bucky said, overcome by emotions.

Steve mouthed back “I love you too” as the entire club burst into applause.

When the applause died down, Bucky started strumming his guitar, and said “anyway, here's ‘Wonderwall.’”

#### FIN

  


Art: Anyway, Here's Wonderwall by whatthefoucault 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art! I'm so in love with it! ❤❤❤


	5. I've Never Lost Control Due to Overwhelming Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This chapter is just basically smut.
> 
> But I definitely have to recommend joining in on a bang if you feel compelled to write, art, or beta read. It has been such a supportive community and I have loved every minute of it. I felt like the Peter Parker of the slack chat, I didn't have a ton to contribute but I was just jazzed to be invited. The mods were amazing and everything was so organized.
> 
> Thanks to everybody who made me feel welcome and accepted and was along for this wild ride.

Epilogue

Hours after his show ended, Bucky was still high on endorphins. The club switched to a DJ after his set so he and his friends danced the night away. Bucky was especially pleased with the development as it meant he was able to dance _very_ closely with Steve.

Steve wasn't the best dancer but he tried to keep up with their friends. Bucky didn't mind because it meant he got to lead. He and Steve were facing each other, hips moving in unison when Steve started to turn red.

“Buck, I'm...shit...I'm pretty sure I won't...won't be able to walk out of here without...without making a spectacle of myself if...if...shit...if you keep grinding on me.”

Bucky's grin turned predatory. He turned around and pressed his ass right against Steve's cock, still moving to the beat.

“Fuck!” Steve exclaimed. “Let's go. Now”

“Course, Stevie,” he replied innocently.

Steve used Bucky as a shield to cover his shame as they waved goodbye to their friends. Bucky giggled the whole walk to the dorm.

“I made Captain America curse,” he said when they reached his room.

“Fuck, Bucky, the things you do to me. I didn't know I could feel like this.”

“Steve, you're wearing too many clothes,” Bucky answered.

They both quickly stripped and moved in to kiss each other. Steve moaned as Bucky licked into his mouth.

“I want to take you apart, sweetheart,” Bucky growled.

“ _Yes, please_ , squeaked Steve.

Bucky smiled. “What the fuck, Rogers?” 

“Sorry, just, we haven't done a lot together and basically what we've done is all I've done with a man, and I have a little experience but not much and I'm really nervous and I'm rambling and I'm sorry,” Steve said in a rush.

“Stevie, it's ok. We can stay with handjobs forever if you want. I don't want to push you out of your comfort zone and make you feel uncomfortable,” Bucky said as he ran his hands up and down Steve's back.

“Bucky, I want it all but I'm afraid of letting you down.”

“Steve, all I want is what you're willing to give me. You won't let me down.”

Steve thought for a moment and gracefully sank to his knees. He looked up at Bucky with a smile.

“Can I try this?” he asked with an innocent look on his face. 

Bucky just nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

Steve shifted and shuffled forward on his knees to back Bucky up until he was sitting on the bed. Steve ran his big, warm hands up and down Bucky's thighs.

“If this is too much, I'll stop. But, honestly Bucky, I've been thinking about doing this to you for a couple of weeks now,” Steve admitted with a blush. 

“No, I'm 100% on board if this is what you want to do.”

Steve started out a little timid, giving Bucky's cock little kitten licks around the shaft and head. When Bucky didn't object, he got bolder, swirling his tongue around the tip. Finally he took as much as he could into his mouth, sucking and licking and doing all kinds of things that felt oh, so good.

“God, Steve that feels so fucking good,” Bucky said with a gasp.

Steve popped off and said “good” and went back to sucking and licking and groaning. Bucky didn't know anything about technique but it was warm and wet and he couldn't think of anything that had ever felt better in his life.

“Steve, I'm not gonna last. We can move if you want to try something that makes us both feel good.”

“I'm happy here, worshiping you like you worshipped me with your song,” Steve said as he looked up at Bucky. 

Bucky groaned as once again Steve's mouth encased his cock. He was so wound up from the show, the dancing, Steve's mouth, that he only lasted a few more minutes before he was gasping, “Steve, Steve, if you don't stop….”

But Steve only doubled down on sucking. He added his hand to reach what he couldn't fit in his mouth and within seconds Bucky was spilling his release into Steve's mouth with a groan.

“Ugh, I'm not gonna lie, Buck, that wasn't the best tasting thing ever, but worth it to see your face.”

“Get up here you asshole,” Bucky said fondly.

“Asshole? See if I ever give you a blow job...mfrmp…” he stared as he stood up. He was cut off by Bucky's kiss.

“God, Steve, I love you so much,” Bucky whispered. “Let me take care of you?”

“Please,” Steve whispered back.

Bucky didn't have a lot of experience either, but he had looked into how to give a blow job. He was slightly embarrassed by that fact but when he heard Steve groan he decided the embarrassment was worth it.

“Your mouth, Bucky, oh baby, that feels so good,” Steve rambled.

Bucky smiled around Steve's cock and mentally gave himself a high five. He did all the things the internet suggested: licking the underside, sucking at the head, gently massaging his balls, and Steve's groans got louder and louder.

“I'm close, so close. If you don't want it in your mouth, now's the time to move.”

Bucky just moaned around him and the vibrations set Steve off. Bucky agreed with Steve, semen was _not_ very tasty. But getting Steve off was worth the slightly bad taste.

Steve pulled Bucky onto the bed and they shared a soft kiss. “I can't believe you wrote me a song,” he said, fondly.

“I meant every word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments. I'm like 99% sure this will end up being a series because there is _so. much. more_ to the Avengers Academy world that has caught my interest.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://lepineault.tumblr.com/) where I shout into the void about things.


End file.
